1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to aircraft and aircraft manufacturing and particularly relates to aircraft having a fuselage with integral, internal structural members and the method of manufacturing therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft fuselages are typically assembled by constructing a metal frame structure from beams and attaching panels to the outside of the frame. The frame gives rigidity and strength to the aircraft, and the panels form an enclosure to provide a streamlined outer surface to reduce aerodynamic drag and to protect the components carried within the frame from the exterior environment. The panels may be riveted or adhered to the frame.
A second method of constructing a fuselage is to machine the fuselage, or a portion thereof, from a solid block of metal. The fuselage comprises strengthening members that obviate the need for a separate frame. Holes in the fuselage are provided to lighten the fuselage and to allow access to internal components of the aircraft after assembly. These holes are covered by panels affixed to the fuselage.
Composite materials are used to construct sections of aircraft, but the use has generally been limited to wing surfaces and exterior panels. A method of construction which would provide integral frame members and limit the number of joints in a composite fuselage would allow for cost-effective manufacturing of strong, light aircraft.
An aircraft and method of manufacturing therefor are provided. A fuselage is formed of composite materials and in at least two sections, each section having an integral, internal longeron spanning a length of the sections. The sections are connected by slidingly engaging a male dovetail connector on a longeron of one section with a female dovetail connector on a longeron of another section. Outer edges of the sections of the fuselage have tongue-and-groove connectors that engage to fasten the edges of one section to the edges of another section as the sections are slidingly connected. Fasteners are inserted through the longerons, and other fasteners are inserted through the connectors of the outer edges.